


Unsatisfied

by Bittersweet_Lemonhead (J_L_Hynde)



Series: Tales of You (Free! Reader Insert Lemons) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Nagisa has a really dirty imagination, No Condoms, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher/Student, dirty fantasies, masterbastion, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/Bittersweet_Lemonhead
Summary: It was just one rule. Only one. And yet that one rule often drove Nagisa to the brink of insanity. It’s true what they say, that people want what they can’t have because that one rule only made Nagisa want her more.Teacher/student relationship. Nagisa/ReaderInsert





	Unsatisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. A second attempt at smut. I got a bit of positive feedback from the last one, so let’s see how this one does. 
> 
> Warning this fic contains Ephebophilia (a sexual relationship between an adult and teenage boy) reader discretions is advised. I in no way agree with this kind of relationship and teacher-student relationships should be reported to the proper authorities.

Nagisa couldn’t help the way he watched her in class. His eyes were inadvertently drawn to her and rounded curve of her backside in the pair of tight-fitting black dress slacks she wore. Was she even wearing any underwear? As far as he could see, she didn’t seem to have any pantylines, so it was possible she wasn’t and knowing her very likely. 

_ This is wrong _ , he thought averting his eyes upwards to her honey blonde hair that was tied up in a French twist leaving the nape of her pale neck exposed. As if she felt his eyes on her, she turned away from the chalkboard and locked his gaze. Her cornflower blue orbs flickered with suppressed amusement and the almost imperceptible twitch of her lips stirred something carnal in him. She was definitely not wearing any— _ the tease _ . 

Nagisa frowned, tightening his grip on his pencil. He wanted her badly. So what if it was wrong? So what if she was his teacher? He didn’t care anymore. He had long since passed the point of no return. The lust he had for her, the undeniable attraction, overruled all sense of decorum. 

He wasn’t quite sure how it happened. How one day Sensei went from being his young, pretty English Language teacher to his lover? Girlfriend? (Nagisa didn’t know exactly what they were to each other, but whatever it was surpassed the boundaries between teacher and student.) How one day, he stumbled upon her, totally accidental, pleasuring herself in the Swim Club’s clubroom during lunch period. 

He had been so shocked that he had stupidly stood there and watched until she brought herself to orgasam. When Sensei had noticed him, the small pink vibrator had slipped out of her fingers and clattered to the floor. “Hazuki-kun?” He remembered her breathless voice gasping, “What are you doing here?”

But he couldn’t speak. He stood there shell shocked by what he had just witnessed. “Uh, I-I-I, umm,” he knew he should look away, but he didn’t. Instead he stared a the vibrator at her feet, upward to her milky thighs and the dewy blonde curls of her sex. He remembered she hadn’t been wearing any bottoms, that the crisp black pencil skirt she had been wearing that morning was folded up and stored in the cubby along with a pair of black lace panties. Her blouse was unbuttoned allowing Nagisa to see the soft curves of her breast, her cleavage, and the sheer lace bra and matching stockings she wore underneath. And all Nagisa could do was stare. 

Sensei had shifted uncomfortably under his gaze for a moment, then seeming to come to a resolution she leaned back against the wall and began touching herself again. “Do you like what you see?” She had asked him, moaning. “You’re such a naughty boy, Hazuki-kun...watching me like this— _ ah, ha, mmm— _ so naughty.”

“S-sensei? What are you—“ Nagisa quickly cut off when Sensei had spread her legs further apart allowing him to see just what exactly she was doing with her fingers. 

“You can stay if you want. I don’t mind if you watch. I like being in the spotlight,” she said matter-of-factly. 

“I…” Nagisa started to say again, before he was otherwise distracted as Sensei pinched one of her nipples with a cry. He should’ve left right then and there. He shouldn’t have stayed. But stay he did. He stayed for the whole lunch period. He watched his teacher reach completion a second time whilst moaning out his name. He stayed when she noticed his very prominent erection straining against the front of his uniform slacks. He stayed when she offered to “help him out” because she couldn’t “stand to watch her little pupil suffer.” 

He let her touch him, stroke him with her hands, and put him in her mouth. But he shouldn’t have. He knew what they were doing was wrong. He knew he should’ve reported Sensei to the authorities. That would’ve been the responsible thing to do. Relationships between teachers and students were forbidden for a reason, and yet...he didn’t. Why didn’t he? Was it just for the sex? 

He liked to think that it wasn’t. That he wasn’t so shallow, but there was no denying that Nagisa was still very much a teenage boy. He liked sex just as much as any other high schooler, he wasn’t going to deny it, and Sensei, for whatever reason, was more than willing to give it to him. Was he being taken advantage of? Possibly. Yet Nagisa knew without a doubt that he took advantage of his teacher just as much, if not more so, since this whole thing had started eight weeks ago. He used her body to get off, he had fucked her mouth, her ass, and her tits multiple times. She had let him eat her out twice and film her whilst she was using her vibrator. In return there was only one rule that she strictly enforced, he wasn’t allowed to fuck her pussy. 

“That,” she told him, “is a line we cannot cross.” It was just one rule. Only one. And yet that one rule

often drove Nagisa to the brink of insanity. It’s true what they say, that people want what they can’t have because that one rule only made Nagisa want her more. He desperately wanted to sink into her tight wet heat. 

The lead of his pencil snapped, having applied too much force when filling out his English Language workbook. He was distracted. His cock was painfully hard and straining against his pants. He looked up again at Sensei correcting Sato-kun’s workbook. He watched as she leaned over the other boy’s desk, unwittingly putting her large breasts on display. Sato-kun’s eyes flickered down, stealing sly glances down Sensei’s shirt. 

_ Stop looking, pervert, _ Nagisa scowled. She had to know what she was doing. She had to. The blond didn’t like it. He had no right to be jealous, he knew that, and yet he simply couldn’t help himself. He was possessive of the things that were his and Sensei’s body was his. He had her first, not Sato-kun or anyone else, him. 

Nagisa adjusted himself, willing himself to relax.  _ Not the place to pop a boner.  _ Godforbid someone else notice or worse Sensei, she would tease him until his balls turned blue. She was always such a tease. Memories of her bedroom eyes looking up at him whilst her soft pink lips were wrapped around his shaft flooded his mind. Her deft fingers would scratch the inside of his thighs and cup his balls. Then she would coo in his ear:  _ “So cute, Ha-zu-ki...The sounds you make are delicious.”  _

_ “Sensei—“ _

He felt his erection stiffen even more and he bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning. He could almost feel her hands cupping him through his pants. 

_ “So hard—ugh—Hazuki. You naughty, naughty boy. You want to fuck me right now, don’t you?” _

_ “God, yes—“ _

_ “Then hurry up and put it in. I want you to cum in my ass. C’mon, show me what a big boy you are—“ _

_ “I’m gonna fuck you silly, Sensei.” _

_ “Ha-ha—Hazuki-kun! Yes! Yes! Yesyesyes…” _

He could still vividly recall the sound of slapping skin in his ears. If he focused he could even recall the feeling of Sensei’s round ass slamming against his thighs. Red and blushing and, oh so plump—

Nagisa’s eyes fell closed at the memory of yesterday afternoon. They had fucked in the backseat of Sensei’s car during lunch and Nagisa had cum so hard and so much that it had oozed out of her puckered hole and onto the upholstered seat. Sensei had wiped it up and sucked it off her fingers and Nagisa had thought that she couldn’t have been sexier. 

Unknowingly, one of his hands fell to his lap and cupped his crotch. He was in a classroom full of students and he knew he shouldn’t be doing anything there, and yet—and yet— 

_ Sensei what have you done to me?  _ He was so horny. Too horny. He couldn’t take it anymore. This was torture and he couldn’t sit there one more second without jerking off to his teacher’s tight ass bent over the desk next to him. 

He wanted to bend her over his desk and—

“Sensei,” Nagisa hoped his voice didn’t shake as he spoke, “can I have the bathroom pass?”

“Of course, Hazuki-kun.”

Nagisa wasted no time in extraditing himself from the classroom, moving briskly through the halls to the boys bathroom. Once inside he locked himself in the handicap stall and leaned against the door, hands already undoing his belt and pants and freeing his erection. The blond breathed a sigh of relief once his blushing cock was freed from the restrictive material of his boxers. 

Nagisa’s penis was neither too big nor too small. It was a relatively average length with some above average girth that Sensei had praised for stretching her so good. He was proud about that if nothing else. 

Grabbing his throbbing member in one hand, Nagisa squeezed and stroked upwards. “S-Sensei…” 

If he thought about yesterday he could almost feel Sensei’s soft, warm hands wrapped around him. “Mmm—Already so hard? You’re such an eager boy.”

He remembers saying something along the lines of not being a boy, to which his teacher had laughed amused. “Compared to me you are,”’she said.

“Then I guess that makes you a pervert, Sensei,” he shot back hotly.

And she grinned, “Undoubtedly.” Then squeezing his cock almost painfully added, “I am fucking my student after all.” 

No other words were spoken on the topic after she lowered her head and took him fully in her mouth. Sensei’s mouth was otherwise occupied and Nagisa was too lost in pleasure to care. 

The schoolboy’s eyes fell shut at the memory of his teachers wet, warm tongue gliding along the underside of his shaft. With her other hand she expertly pumped him, using both her saliva and his precum as lubricant. 

A moan escaped him, echoing off the tile floor of the bathroom. Then suddenly without warning there’s was knock on his bathroom stall. 

“Hazuki-kun?” Nagisa froze at the sound of Sensei’s voice. “Hazuki-kun, are you alright in there?”

“Sensei? What are you doing in the boys bathroom?” He asked, starting to resume pumping his hand again. 

“I was worried about you,” came her reply. “You seemed off in the classroom earlier.” 

Nagisa laughed lowly at that. Understatement of the century. He stroked himself harder, biting back a sigh of pleasure. How could he explain that he was too wound up imagining his blonde-haired, blue-eyed Sensei bent over his desk, fucking her in front of the rest of his peers? Even now the thought of it was driving him wild. His Sensei laid bare, her large breast bouncing in his hands, while Nagisa pounded into her from behind and the idiot, Sato-kun, looked on in shock. He moaned again. 

“Hazuki-kun?” Sensei’s voice turned inquisitive. “What are you doing in there?”

“ _ Ah–ha-ha— _ You guess,” he said with a thrust into his fist that had the door jostling loudly. 

Her could practically hear her smile through the door. “Oh you naughty, naughty boy,” she purred. “You can’t be skipping classes to jack off in the bathroom. I’m gonna have to punish you now…”

_ “Oh, please do,”  _ he purred back. 

“Let me in.” He wasted no time in complying, unlocking the door, and moving out of the way for her to step inside. When she did, she took one look at Nagisa and his blushing pink cock already oozing with precum, and licked her lips. “Well, isn’t that just a pretty sight?”

“Why don’t you just take a picture, if all you’re gonna do is stand there.”

The blonde woman tsked, shutting the door behind her with a click. “So much sass. I’m going to have to reprimand that sharp tongue of yours. Come here.” He came, obediently as if he were a trained puppy. “Now kneel.”

“Yes ma’am.” Nagisa kneeled before her. His pants having fallen the rest of the way off, exposing his lily-white ass to the world. His Sensei usually towered over him with her long-legged beauty and stiletto heels she always wore, but from this angle she looked almost impossibly tall. His eyeline was barely level with that of her clothed sex. 

She instructed him to undo the button on her dress slacks, pulling them down her shapely thighs to her ankles. And to his delight he discovered that she was, in fact, not wearing anything underneath. “Who’s the naughty one now, you pervert?” He cooed moving to pepper her inner thighs with kisses. 

“I don’t know. Is it the boy who was massaging his erection in class or the teacher who’s about to smother said boy with her cunt?”

“I am not a boy. I’m nearly eighteen years old.”

“Ah, but not quite. In the eyes of the law you’re still a minor which would make me a very, very bad teacher.”

“I’m still not a boy,” he huffed indignantly.

“Then prove it. Eat my pussy like a man.” She spread her legs wide, while pulling him close by his hair. 

Nagisa looked away from the wicked smile on her face, to the flushed pink lips of her vagina, wet and warm and altogether delicious. He snaked his arms around her, grabbing handfulls of her plump asscheeks, before grinning a devilish smile as he neared her clit. “Itadakimasu~”

Sensei tasted like tart strawberries in summer. Sweet with bitter undertones and oh so juicy. The first time he had tasted her, he had been so eager, too eager honestly, and went after her clit like an over excited dog, messily without buildup or foreplay. Sensei had taught him how to slow down, and appreciate the subtle nuances of the experience. 

“It’s all in the buildup,” she had cautioned him. “Women like a little romance. Tease me. Make me beg for it. Then give a little, but not too much. And just when I’m about to go over the edge pull back and start all over again. And only when I’m whining and desperate do you give me what I want, understand? That’s how you pleasure a woman.”

Now he sipped at her like a fine wine, listening to every breath, every sigh, every tug of his golden blond hair, committing all of it to memory. He used his fingers to find her pleasure spots, while his mouth worked over the little bundle of nerves by her tight, wet hole licking and sucking and nibbling, until Sensei was crooning.

“ Holy fuck— _ ah yes! Fuck— _ You’re such a good boy! Yes, yes, yes,” her legs were shaking as she fought to stay standing. “Ha, ha—  ** _Hazuki-kun!_ ** ” 

She positively squealed when Nagisa sucked her clit and fingered her g-spot at the same time. “Please let me cum! I’m so close. Please— ** _Ah! Ffff–fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuck—Hazuki!_ ** ” 

Nagisa stopped suddenly and without warning. He sat back on his haunches, stood up, then resituated himself on the toilet. His erection still stood at full attention, blushing red and the head fully exposed by the foreskin. He patted his thighs in invitation, “Hop on.”

She frowned down at him, chiding, “You know that’s against the rules.”

“If you cared about the rules you wouldn’t be here when you should be in class doing your job,” he said and patted his thighs again. “C’mon, I’m not gonna do all the work this time. If you wanna cum, then ride me, Sensei. Otherwise there’s the door.”

She looked conflicted for a moment, chewing on her lower lip. “That’s really not fair, Hazuki,” she complained, but yet she still kicked off her heels and pants and straddled his lap. Grabbing his penis with one hand she situated the head at her entrance. 

“Let’s make this quick,” she said before sinking down, stretching over his bulbous head, and sinking down, down, down until she was fleshed against him. She took only a second to adjust to the sensation of being stretched and filled so fully before she began to set a readily quickening pace. 

Nagisa was overwhelmed by the feel of her warm, wet walls fluttering around him. His mouth falling open as he moaned shamelessly for anyone to hear. “Fuck, Sensei–you’re so damn tight!  _ Ngh— _ Holy shit!” His hands found their way under her blouse, popping the buttons of her shirt one-by-one, and sneaking upwards to push it off her shoulders. He buried his face in her neck, sucking and biting and leaving kisses there, she was moaning right along with him. 

“Hazuki…”

Up and down. Up and down. Sensei bounced on his lap, her head thrown back as she moaned and cried and pleaded for Nagisa to go faster. “Please, please, pleas—Ha-Hazuki! Fa—Faster for me. Harder—I want you— _ please! _ ”

Nagisa gritted his teeth and grabbed her hips, slamming her down on his cock. She positively squeal, her voice crying out for more, more, more—

Heat coiled in his balls. Nagisa knew he was so close to his own to his own release. He was walking the precipice, standing right on the edge—“Sensei I want to come inside.”

“Do it!” She cried lost between the waves of pleasure. “Cum! Cum, please. Do it! I want your hot, sticky juice inside me. Please—“

Nagisa could never remember Sensei sounding so desperate. So needy. It was fucking hot. He couldn’t hold back anymore, the sound of her whiny breathless voice begging him for his cum tore away the last of his restraint. 

He came hard and fast. His fist clenched almost painfully around his erection. White semen shot out of the tip of his penis like a bullet out of a gun, and splashing down into the porcelain white bowl. 

One shot. Two shots. Three shots. Four—

“Ngh— _ Sensei… _ ”

If only it were real. If only she was actually here right now and his fantasy had actually took place. Maybe then, when Nagisa finally opened his eyes to see his hands sticky with semen, he wouldn’t have felt so frustratingly unsatisfied. 

_ Maybe one day. Maybe one day she’ll actually give me a chance.  _

Until then he was willing to wait. Wait unsatisfied.


End file.
